(a) Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a liquid crystal display including a sensing layer.
(b) Description of Related Technology
Many kinds of flat panel displays are now being developed and used. Among them, a liquid crystal display is widely used in many various ways.
Recently, a liquid crystal display that further includes a touch sensing function or an image sensing function has been actively researched. To realize the touch sensing function and the image sensing function, an infrared ray (IR) sensing unit and a visible light range sensing unit are simultaneously being included.
The liquid crystal display includes a lower panel formed with a plurality of signal lines (e.g., gate lines and data lines) and a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix and an upper panel including a sensing layer formed with the infrared ray sensing unit and/or the visible ray sensing unit.
However, changes of data voltages flowing in a plurality of data lines of the lower panel may function as a source of electrical noise to the sensing unit(s) due to parasitic capacitive coupling.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.